This invention relates generally to hunting blinds and, more particularly, to a hunting blind that is elevated above a ground surface and configured with a ramp to selectively receive an all-terrain vehicle (“ATV”) therein and so that a hunter may shoot at game while sitting on the ATV inside the blind.
A hunting blind is a structure that enables a hunter to remain undetected by game being hunted, whether the game is an animal such as deer or birds such as ducks. A hunting blind also provides a limited amount of shelter from weather elements such as rain, snow, or bitterly cold wind. Some hunting blinds are elevated on a support framework or lodged in a tree so as to increase the hunter's ability to clearly see the hunted game from a distance and elevated vantage point.
Hunting blinds are often situated back in a wilderness environment a significant distance from a road. In such an instance, a hunter is faced with having to walk a distance from the nearest road to the hunting blind while carrying hunting supplies. However, the hunter may choose to ride an all-terrain vehicle (“ATV”) into the woods which alleviates some of the burden of a long walk and hauling hunting gear. However, the hunter is then faced with the disadvantage of leaving the ATV exposed which may cause detection by the game to be hunted or simply leave the ATV exposed to weather elements for an extended period of time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an elevated drive-in hunting blind having a ramp and configured to receive an ATV therein. Further, it would be desirable to have an elevated drive-in hunting blind that makes an ATV undetectable by game being hunted and that shelters the ATV from weather elements. In addition, it would be desirable to have an elevated drive-in hunting blind that selectively includes a primary enclosure configured to receive the ATV and an auxiliary enclosure mounted atop the primary enclosure that enables a hunter to view game from a higher elevation.